godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Yale
'''Francesco "Frankie Yale" Ioele '''was a Calabrian-American mobster who was a founding member of the Chicago Outfit before becoming a Caporegime in the Masseria-Genovese Family. He was gunned down in 1928 by Al Capone's men in New Utrecht after a car chase, due to his staying in New York rather than moving to Chicago. Biography Ioele was born in Calabria in southern Italy in the small town of Longobucco. In 1901, he immigrated to the United States in Brooklyn, and befriended Johnny Torrio, and founded a gang with him that later joined up with Jimmy Colosimo's organization. He was assigned with the hit on Colosimo, who only wanted prostitution and gambling to be his business, as opposed to Torrio's idea of exploiting Prohibition, shooting him in The Colosimo Cafe in Chicago. Ioele shot him in the head with a pistol and killed him instantly, as he was listening to some phonograph music while he crept up behind him and finished off the boss. Yale also met with Al Capone, a young Brooklyn gangster, who wanted work with Torrio. Yale and Capone worked with delivering liquor shipments into the city harbor. While in New York, he met with Arnold Rothstein and Lucky Luciano, with Rothstein warning him to not treat him as stupid, and he demanded to know who sent Yale to kill Colosimo, a partner of his. Afterwards, he became a Capo of the Yale Crew and recruited future mob bosses, including Albert Anastasia, into his organization. In 1927, he married Lucita Ioelo, having one daughter, Angelica, after having a previous marriage to Maria Delapia and having two children: Rosa and Isabella. In his career, he fought the White Hand Gang over the dockyards, and in February 1921, he was shot in the lung by some Irish criminals while his bodyguard was killed. He survived the severe injury, and on June 5, he murdered Ernesto Melchiorre, and in retaliation, a rival gang attacked him again and wounded his brother Angelo Ioele and a bodyguard. In revenge, on July 23, eight days after the hit attempt, he killed Silvio Melchiorre in revenge. In July 1923, his driver Frank Forte was killed by four gangsters in an attempt on his life. On November 10, 1924, he was responsible for the murder of Dion O'Banion, shaking his hand while two gunmen shot him twice in the head, twice in the chest, and then once in the neck as he fell dead. He continued working but returned to New York and stayed there, working with the racket trucks business. Death In 1928, James "Filesy" DeAmato found out that he was hijacking Al Capone's racket trucks, so they sent gunmen to kill him. On July 1, DeAmato failed to shoot him, and on the night of July 7, DeAmato was killed in a Brooklyn street corner by Yale's men. Yale was finally killed after a car chase with some of Al Capone's men, with his bulletproof car crashing into a wall at New Utrecht. Without bulletproof windows, Yale was shot through the driver seat's window by buckshot from shotguns as well as Tommy Gun bullets, and he died in his car. Category:Chicago Outfit Category:Calabrians Category:Killed Category:Mobsters